


i want to

by manicpixie



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: F/F, F/M, aka au tht makes things almost kinda worse and more sad, theyre all human and gems dont exist au
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-07-01
Updated: 2015-07-01
Packaged: 2018-04-07 03:28:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 254
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4247610
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/manicpixie/pseuds/manicpixie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It hurt, because it was love.</p>
            </blockquote>





	i want to

         Pearl was in love with royalty; or, at least, the most beautiful girl in existence. Rose Quartz. She didn't know her middle name, but wrote a reminder to ask later. Maybe she didn't have a middle name. Pearl would offer hers.   
        As she made her way home from ballet practice, she considered asking Rose to accompany her to a movie. It was no big deal, they went to see many films together! It was just... Pearl was planning on reaching for her hand this time. Holding hands is one of the purest gestures, Rose had told her once. She wanted to make sure Rose was aware that her planned gestures towards her were nothing but pure. The farthest "base" they would be going is a kiss.   
        Unless Rose wanted otherwise, of course.   
        Whatever she wanted was what Pearl wanted.   
        That was the way it had always been, and always would be, Pearl told herself. Especially, if Rose decided to pursue Pearl romantically.   
        She squeezed her folded hands together as she felt a pang of melancholy sweep through her chest. Would Rose ever pursue her romantically? It seemed she had pursued everyone  _but_ her. Garnet assured her that those others were just phases, but it still hurt, nonetheless. Pearl was used to hurting.   
        She'd hurt each time she thought of Rose, each time she saw Rose, especially, but in the best way. It hurt, because it was love.   
        Pearl removed her phone from her bag and messaged Rose about going to the cinema that night.


End file.
